The invention relates to a primary masonry type block formed from concrete and a method of manufacture thereof and a masonry wall constructed of a plurality of blocks laid up in courses and a method of constucting the same.
Various building type blocks have been made from cement-like material such as concrete or similar material to be used in constructing walls or the like. Many of such blocks have been constructed for strength and heat insulating purposes. Further, many building type blocks have been irregularly shaped and/or colored to provide a decorative appearance. In some constructions, two or more blocks have been molded as an integral unit and thereafter split to provide an outer surface having a rough irregular type decorative outward appearance.